The fall
by ultrag453
Summary: Set two months after the events of vampires and ponys don't mix. The vampires have launched an attack on the ponys It is up to Jennifer and the 5 remaining elements to save equestria. Please read vampires and ponys don't mix before this or it won't make sense. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hey again here is the sequel to vampires and ponys don't mix.  
There has been a time skip of one month by the w

Chapter 1

KABOOM!

The vampires were unforgiving in their assault of canterlot."Keep moving!" Jennifer cried through the dust filled streets.  
In the attack it was impossible to see so lonely shadow,twilight and rainbow dash were fighting off the advancing vampires. CRACK! A vampire rocket had hit the side of a building that was now collapsing."Everypony back!" Jen shouted to the following ponys. She was crushed as the building collapsed on her.

Zecora could only watch in horror as the castle tower crushed her best friend.  
That sadness quickly turned to hatred for the vampires.  
As her hatred grew her eyes took a red tiny.  
With a scream of rage the half vampire zecora charged into the midst of the battle.

Jennifer pulled herself out of the rubble. She looked around for anybody moving but there was no signs of life. "Hello?" She shouted voice echoing through the deserted city.  
Smashing her way through the city to wards the front gate she felt a rumble. "Oh shi-." Jennifer was cut off as the castle supports gave way allowing the ruins of canterlot to slip down the mountain. Jennifer held on for dear un-life but it was futile. The ruins smashed onto the ground causing an implosion.

Twilight was with the other 3 living elements of harmony and the 1 undead one. Apple jack had been stabbed through the heart by the captain back then. Needless to say he didn't live much longer.  
Thanks to Jennifer's quick thinking she bought applejack back to life as a vampire.

"Ok what's the plan?" Rainbow dash asked her shiny black armour clanking as she moved. "The plan is we use our ships to attack the vampire mother ship."  
Thanks to Jennifer managing to steal that ship in their escape the ponys had been able to rebuild more weapons and ships and now had a fairly large fleet hidden under what remained of manehattan.  
"But what about Jennifer?" Twilight asked worried for her vampire friend.  
Applejack spoke to her and said "You saw what happened to that castle sugercube nopony not even Jennifer could of survived that."  
"I guess your right." Said twilight sadly.

They would never guess just how wrong they were.

AN-Hey everypony it's me again just saying I will probably put up one more chapter before holiday.  
So review tell me what you think  
Brohoof


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Hey everypony time for reveiws.

E-when they couldn't find Jennifer the evacuated the city to ponyville  
To be safe.  
If you read again there are still 5 just that applejack is now a vampire

Chapter 2

Jennifer pushed the rocks apart to get to the surface. What she saw when she broke through couldn't even be connected to a castle.  
Rocks and glass were spread out like a natural demolition site.  
She flung her head about wildly searching desperately for any sign of life.

It was at that moment Twilight and applejack were scouring the rubble go Jennifer's remains.  
Despite applejack's super pony senses they still had no luck.  
"I don't think we're gonna find her twi." Applejack sighed in resignation.  
"But we have to AJ!" Twilight spoke with desperation in her voice.  
"Twilight!" Twilight stared in shock.  
Applejack never rose her voice.  
"It's useless we've got a better chance at growing wings."  
"I know but she's one of my best friends." Twilight countered.  
"She's one of my best friends too but we gotta let It go."  
Tears welled up in the purple unicorns eyes."Okay apple jack."twilight said quietly.

Jennifer could sense the other vampire beneath a large pile of rocks. Pulling at the rocks she pulled the other vampire up by the scruff of the neck.  
Jennifer was shocked when she saw the creature. This vampire was none other than zecora.  
"Hello child ,it has been a while." Zecora said looking into the other vampires eyes. "That didn't rhyme Z." Jennifer said with a chuckle  
"Well I tried." She replied with a shrug  
"Good to see you again Z."  
"It is good to see you also my friend."  
To Jennifer the hike to ponyville suddenly didn't seem so bad.

AN-Wow my chapters are getting shorter but now you know Jennifer and zecoras relationship so till next time.  
Brohoof.


	3. Authors note

AN-hey everyone just a quick note saying no mor chapters for the next week sorry


End file.
